Solo Cásate Conmigo
by NaomyRO22
Summary: CANCELADO/ Universo Actual - Adam hijo de una poderosa familia, arrogante y presumido tiene que encontrar una esposa si es que quiere heredar toda la fortuna de la familia / el nos relatara que es lo que sucedió para cumplir con la ultima voluntad de sus padre./ SUSPENDIDO
1. Capitulo I

Beauty and the Beastes propiedad de Disney, lo único que me pertenece es el relato de esta locura.

* * *

-Escucha, no es mi obligación el estar aquí, así que no te cuesta nada, decir por favor y gracias-Reclamaba Belle al joven oji-azul que se encontraba enfrente de ella, el cual la miraba con fastidio.

-Hum, pues se te está pagando así que si tienes una obligación.-Descaradamente, la amenazaba.

-Bien, pues simplemente renuncio.-Sin más salió, rápidamente de la oficina, azotando con gran fuerza la puerta, sin poder dejarlo decir palabra alguna al joven.

Al verla salir sintió la necesidad de ir tras ella, pero era más su orgullo, paso sus manos entre su cabello, y decidió por sentarse en la silla que estaba cercas de su escritorio, con amargura se dejó caer, no miraba a ningún punto fijo.

_**Flash Back**_

_PVO. Adam_

_Maldición, se suponía que solo era un simple y estúpido trato, yo obtendría la herencia de mi familia y ella tendría pagado por completo sus estudios._

_Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo apenes tenía ocho años, quede a cargo de Din Don, Lumiere y la Sra. Potts también ayudaron en mi crianza, en ese entonces me importo un reverendo comino lo que mi padre estipulo en el testamento, ya que tenía todo lo que quería, hasta hace unos meses que llego el notario, dándome la maldita noticia de que no podía seguir malgastando la fortuna familiar, y que tenía responsabilidades que cumplir. El estúpido del anciano me recordó la cláusula del testamente de mi padre;_

"_Adam, hijo mío pese a tu corta edad eres muy presumido, arrogante, vanidoso y cruel. Entiendo que te descuidamos y por ello tal vez tu actitud pero no por ello tienes que humillar a los demás y aún más aquellos que están a tu lado apoyándote. Tu madre y yo tenemos que viajar constantemente y uno nunca sabe que te prepare el futuro y no siempre nos tendrás qué más quisiéramos que ser eternos. _

_Así que hijo, lo mejor será que demuestres que eres digno de portar el apellido Warren así estemos o no, tú madre y yo, al tener todo este poder es más probable que cometas errores, aun eres un niño y poses una gran vanidad y crueldad, la cual espero cambies. _

_Como mi único hijo eres el heredero universal de toda la fortuna de la Familia Warren, la cual podrás acceder hasta que cumplas los veintiún años y te encuentres casado, no con la primera chica que se te cruce, sino alguien que realmente ames y seas capaz de cambiar por ella, para ser una mejor persona, Neal mi fiel amigo y abogado se encargara de confirmar que cumplas con lo estipulado si es que yo ya no estoy, al no hacerlo, toda la fortuna familiar se donado a diversas fundaciones y algunas propiedades serán para Din Don, Lumiere y la Sra. Potts en agradecimiento de sus servicios y atenciones a nuestra familia. Tendrás la edad suficiente como para valerte por ti mismo. Te amamos hijo hacemos lo mejor para ti." _

_Me viene a dar la noticia a solo cuatro escasos mes antes de que cumpla los veintiún años, como mierda podía encontrar a alguien en ese tiempo, bueno realmente no fue difícil tenia de donde elegir, mas no fueron aceptadas por el imbécil de Neal ya que salía con la estupidez de que "no le amas y mucho menos ella a ti", mierda no entendía exactamente cómo es que sabía si las amaba o no, respondían a todas su pregunta, son hermosas, querían simplemente complacerme. El tiempo, estaba en mi contra ya solo faltaban dos meses y ninguna de las chicas que le presentaba como mi prometida le complacían. Las criticaba desde cómo se vestían, como hablaban, cuáles eran sus conocimientos en la cocina, seguido de un largo cuestionamiento de ¿cómo nos conocimos?, ¿cuánto llevamos saliendo?,¿ porque se enamoraron de mí?, ¿Qué si estarían dispuestas a casarse conmigo si es que pierdo toda mi fortuna?, les contaba la posibilidad de que quedara en la ruina, en fin ninguna aprobaba, terminaba delatándome en medio de toda esa presión, "Sabe realmente no me interesa, solo prometió darme una vida de reina" o "Adam, puedes quedarte con tu estúpido dinero, ya me arto este anciano", "Olvídalo no puedo soportar todo esto" y cosas así, decía que las sacaba del mismo lugar a todas._

_Eso era verdad, simplemente iba a un bar o alguna de mis seguidoras, seleccionar a alguna, plantearle el plan, ofrecerle una vida de lujo y ya tenía prometida. Si ese era mi error, tenía que buscar en otros lugares, alguna chica educada, así que un día simplemente seme ocurrió ir a la mejor universidad de todo Francia, que claro está mi familia es dueña, me paseaba sin rumbo alguno, miraba a cada una de las chicas, encontré como a tres chicas aceptables, las cuales apenas y les contaba el plan y de inmediato me dieron una negativa "no", "lo siento pero no tengo tiempo", "ya tengo novio", mierda era muy humillante para mí, nunca antes me habían rechazado, seguí buscando hasta que llegue a la gran biblioteca de la universidad, sin mucho ánimo entre, caminaba de un lado a otro observando a cada una de las chicas, llegue a un punto de la biblioteca que se encontraba desolado, sin importarme seguí caminado, hasta toparme con una escena que al principio mal interprete, se encontraba un hombre más o menos de unos veinticuatro años, se notaba que hacia ejercicio su espalda era bastante ancha, su cabello era largo azabache lo tenía sujeto en una coleta, tenía sus manos recargadas en la pared y enfrente de, él una chica de ojos color miel y pelo castaño hermoso debo admitir._

_Solo retrocedí, no los "quería interrumpir", logre notar que la chica forcejeaba con ese tipo, enseguida el tipo la sujeto de las muñecas con fuerza, ella hizo un gesto de dolor por alguna razón esto me molesto, y aún más al escuchar la hermosa y suplicante voz de esa castaña "Gastón, ya suéltame", "Vamos Belle, solo deja de resistirte", el sujeto intento besarla, esa castaña solo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, evitando los labios de ese tal Gastón, "Suéltame", no lo podía soportar más me acerque hasta el sujeto pero antes que pudiera dar un puñetazo la chica le dio una patada en el orgullo de la familia, al instante se retorció por el dolor, la castaña rápidamente corrió chocando conmigo la tome del brazo para evitar que callera, en ese momento pose mis ojos directo a los de ella pude ver en su cara que se encontraba muy asustad._

_Ese bruto se acercó a la chica, jalándola brutalmente, gritándole "Bien no quisiste por las buenas, Belle, así que será por las malas, no hagas otra estupidez y yo me encargo de que te quiten la beca y aún peor que seas expulsada", que se sentía ese sujeto el dueño o que, como para amenazarla así. _

_Como siempre me deje llevar por mi instinto, proporcionándole un tremendo puñetazo, de su nariz inicio a salirle sangre, se para rápido lleno de rabia dispuesto a golpearme, instintivamente puse a la joven atrás de mí. "Que ni se te ocurra imbécil, por que el único que se largara serás tú", ese sujeto sí que me saco de quicio, empezó a reír a carcajadas, "Eres un mocoso, como para que me des ordenes…", fue interrumpido por el bibliotecario que de inmediato me reconoció "Pero que pasa… Amo, ¿qué es lo que hace aquí?", vi como Gastón se puso todo pálido, al darse cuenta quien era, eso hizo que se formara en mí una media sonrisa, inicio a balbucir intentando disculparse y justificarse. Le explique todo a Webster, le pedí que se hiciera cargo de ese idiota, acató mis órdenes de inmediato, el sujeto se intentó disculpar, simplemente lo ignore y me dirigí a la chica que miraba incrédula todo lo que sucedía, "¿Belle, cierto?", la castaña asintió y con un leve susurro me agradeció el haberle salvado y sin más se retiró._

_Después de ese día, fui varias veces en ese mes a la universidad para ser precisos a la biblioteca, Belle es una amante de los libros por ello casi simple me la encontraba ahí, y si no se encontraba era porque estaba en alguna de sus clases, y así fue durante un mes, en ese tiempo me dedique a saber todo de ella, no precisamente por que hablara con ella, sino que por ser el hijo del dueño de la universidad y pronto yo sería el jefe tenia algunos privilegios como acceso a los archivos personales de los alumnos._

_Descubrí que era una excelente estudiante, sus calificaciones son las mejores, cuenta con media beca, su madre falleció hace ya varios años, su padre se encarga del ella, es inventor a algo así su padre tiene problemas para que alguien patrocine sus proyectos e de aquí que no se encontraban en la mejor situación económica descubrí que pese a que contaba con media beca se encontraba retrasada con los pagos._

_Simplemente, era perfecta y no podría negarse a mi propuesta. Simplemente un día le mande llamar, recuerdo su cara, llego más que angustiada. Estábamos en la oficina, le ofrecí que se sentara dudo un poco, pero termino sentándose en la silla enfrente de mi escritorio, la miraba directo a los ojos. "Sé que me encuentro retrasada con los…", se apresuró a justificarse, ver su reacción me proboco una leve risa, lo cual a ella no le pareció poniéndose seria, "Escucha, no te he llamado exactamente por eso, pero antes que nada deja presentarme… Soy Adam Warren, mucho gusto" le extendí la mano para saludarla, tordo un poco en reaccionar al final estrecho su mano con la mía, al segundo siguiente ella se presentó "Encantada de conocerlo, soy Belle French", sone un poco cortante y grosero pero estaba de sobra las presentaciones, el tiempo seguí corriendo y yo ya sabía bastante de ella, " Si se exactamente quién eres, y todos tus problemas así que iré al grano, tienes problemas económicos, eres una excelente alumna y por ello sé que tomaras la decisión correcta… cásate con migo", abrió sus ojos como platos, se levantó rápido de la silla confundida, yo hice lo mismo y me hacer que a ella, la tome de los hombros y la volví a sentar, yo me senté en la mesa, mirándola a los ojos._

"_Escucha pronto te echaran de la escuela si no te pones al corriente, así que cásate con migo y tendrás asegurada la universidad", iba a empezar a protestar, no tenía ganas de aguantar quejar, así que me le adelante a hablar, "Belle, también yo me encargare de proporcionarle lo necesario a tu podre para sus proyectos, escucha solo mantendremos esta farsa por un año solo estaremos casados y fingiendo un feliz matrimonio por un año y volverás a ser libre, tu tendrás pagada la universidad, tu padre tendrá patrocinador y yo tendré toda la fortuna de mi familia" , no entiendo por qué le conté a detalle porque es que hacia todo esto, pero se lo conté absolutamente todo lo estipulado en el testamento, podía notar gran duda en ella, saque de la balsa de mi pantalón una cajita, al abrirla se podía apreciar el anillo que tenía un gran diamante, ni yo mismo entiendo por qué compre el más cara de la tienda en fin lo puse enfrente de ella, "Y bien cuál es tu respuesta, solo recuerda lo que elijas, no solo te perjudicara o beneficiara a ti sino también a tu padre". _

**_Continuara…_**


	2. Capitulo II

**Los personajes son de Beauty and the Beastes propiedad de Disney, solo lo relatado me pertenece.**

Disculpen la demora, sin mas disfruten la lectura.

* * *

_Saque de la bolsa de mi pantalón una cajita, al abrirla se podía apreciar el anillo que tenía un gran diamante, ni yo mismo entiendo por qué compre el más caro de la tienda en fin lo puse enfrente de ella, "¿Y bien cuál es tu respuesta?, solo recuerda lo que elijas, no solo te perjudicara o beneficiara a ti sino también a tu padre"._

_Me empezaba a desesperar, porque no me daba respuesta alguna. Se levantó de la silla me miraba con determinación, estiro su mano para tomar el anillo, antes de agarrarlo se detuvo y mirándome directo a los ojos "¿Prometes que ayudaras a mi padre?", yo solo asentí y sin más tomo el anillo sin mucho ánimo y se lo puso, en mi se formó una gran sonrisa en cambio en ella no demostraba ningún sentimiento._

_La lleve de inmediato a mi mansión, protesto al principio diciendo que primero tenía que ir a hablar con su padre y eso, no tenía ni el tiempo y mucho menos paciencia en ese momento, así que solo la obligue a entra a la limusina, al llegar a la mansión la lleve al despacho._

"_¡__Din Don, Lumiere, Sra. Potts!"__ , grite con todas mis fuerzas y en menos de un parpadeo los nombrados ya se encontraban enfrente de mi temeros pero con sonrisas en sus rostros, "Ella es Belle, y será mi esposa, Sra. Potts llévala a alguna habitación y después prepare la cena, __Din Don, Lumiere será mejor que inicien con los preparativos de la boda", los pobres estaban como piedras sin entender muy bien mis indicaciones queriendo protestar pero sin poder decir alguna palabra coherente, "el mismo día de mi cumpleaños celebraremos la boda" me gire para ver a Belle, la cual se podía notar molesta, no me importo, "Escucha las reglas son muy sencillas, tienes que ser la esposa perfecta, la señora Potts te ayudara con los modales, no podrás salir de la mansión", al escuchar esto Belle de inmediato protesto, "¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que no podre…?", no deje que terminara de hablar, "Escucha, si quieres que apoye a tu padre será mejor que no protestes y obedezcas mis reglas, puedes ir a cualquier parte de la mansión,¿ entendido?", podía ver en su mirada que se encontraba sumamente furiosa, pero con el simple hecho de mencionar a su padre accedió. "Bien, ahora largo", la Sra. Potts tomo a Bella del brozo y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación, en mi rostro se notaba gran placer._

_Creí que por fin se había acabado mis problemas yo obtendría mi herencia, ella su vida resuelta, tendría que fingir solo un año y después volvería a tener mi libertad y poder estar con la que yo quiera, sin responsabilidades, cuando realmente estaba mis problemas por empezar, cambiar completamente mi vida, mi forma de pensar, e iniciaría a rondar una pregunta en mi cabeza ¿Por qué termine eligiéndola a ella?. _

_Ese mismo día empezaron los cambios en mi vida, esa noche yo me encontraba sentado en la mesa ya estaba irritado, tenía un hambre terrible y esa castaña no bajaba, Lumiere y la Sra. Potts intentaban calmarme y darme consejos al principio los estaba escuchando, pero nunca he sido alguien paciente así que me terminaron exasperando, "¡Din Don!", el hombre regordete al instante entro a la habitación, "Buenas noches…", tartamudeaba con su parloteo que realmente no le ponía atención, "¿Por qué tarda tanto?", "Amo, vera, bueno siendo las circunstancias, no bajara a cenar", eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, nunca antes alguien había desobedecido mis órdenes y mucho menos me dejaban esperando, salí corriendo hasta la habitación que le asigno la , como si fuera a tira la puerta, la golpeaba constantemente "TIENES QUE BAJAR A A CENAR!", muy tranquila desde el otro lado de la puerta me dio una negativa con toda serenidad, "No tengo hambre", estaba dispuesto a tirar la puerta nadie puede desobedecer mis órdenes y menos ella, antes que empezara a pegarle a la puerta, Lumiere me detuvo, "Amo, no creo que esa sea la mejor forma"decía con su asentó secundado por Din Don "Recuerde ser un caballero", respire profundo intentando mantener un poco la calma, "Suave, gentil con ternura" me aconsejo la Sra. Potts, intente formar una sonrisa, y con la poca paciencia que me quedaba "Seria un gran honor que me acompañara a cenar…", los tres me miraron acusadoramente entendí que es lo que quería, "¿por favor?" , enserio que me enfureció su respuesta, "No gracias" nunca antes me habían rechazado, menos desobedecido mis órdenes y mucho menos yo andaba rogando, "No puedes quedarte ahí para siempre", sí que era respondona "Si puedo", era la primer chica que me hacía enfurecer de sobre manera y era la primera que se atreve a contradecirme._

_Mire a esos tres que solo me miraban sin decirme nada, gritándoles "¡Bien, si no quiere cenar conmigo, no podrá cenar nada!", mire nuevamente a la puesta "¡MUY BIEN MUERETE DE HAMBRE!", y sin más me fui a mi habitación. _

_**Narración Normal **_

_La mujer y los dos hombres se vieron entre si resignados, la de cabello blanco se atrevió a tocar la puerta y ofrecerle a la chica algo de cenar, Belle le abrió la puerta y le agradeció el gesto pero no quería meterlos en problemas, sin más se retiraron, la castaña se aventó a la cama para intentar dormir, después de unos veinte minutos nuevamente tocaron su puerta, sin mucho ánimo se levantó para abrir, su sorpresa fue ver a un pequeño rubio de escasos siete años enfrente de ella sosteniendo un paquete de papitas, algunos dulce, galletas y unos frutsi's._

_-Buenas noches Señorita._

_-Oh Hola pequeño, llámame Belle.-Miro al pequeño con una sonrisa sincera._

_-Yo soy Chip.-Se presentó._

_-¿Qué es lo que sete ofrece Chip?, o es que ¿te han mandado a…?_

_-No, nada de eso mi mama cree que ya estoy dormido y el Amo se enojaría si viera todo lo que eh tomado de la cocina…-Le confesaba con una risilla nerviosa-Sé que es noche, pero estoy seguro que tienes hambre y tal vez te sientes triste porque el Amo te ha gritado, a mi cuando me regañan me manda a mi cuarto, pero para olvidarme de los gritos bajo por unos dulce._

_Bella veía al pequeño que le causó mucha ternura era imposible rechazarlo, se hizo a un lado y señalándole con la mano le indico que pasara, el rubio se alegró, brincando se adentró al cuarto, dejo todas las provisiones en la cama, encendió el televisor que se encontraba enfrente de la cama._

_-¿Alguna vez has visto dragon ball z?..._

_La castaña solo le sonrió al pequeño mientras asentía, cerró la puerta dirigiéndose a la cama para sentarse y comer un poco de las golosinas que trajo ese pequeño. _

_Ala mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano, no sabía exactamente en qué momento el closet que se encontraba en la habitación lo había llenado de ropa, zapatillas, después de darse una ducha tomo un vestido sencillo, le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, maga larga, unas zapatillas negras, se peinó con una coleta como siempre. _

_Al estar lista, bajo con cuidado se guio por el ruido de una discusión, que provenía de la cocina._

_-No puedo creer que trabajo como esclavo todo el día,¿ para qué?, una obra maestra culinaria desperdiciada…_

_-__ Calma __Chef Bouche fue difícil el día de ayer y…-Intentaba calmarlo la Sra. Potts, cuando fue interrumpida por una dulce voz a la cual todos le pusieron toda su atención._

_-Lo siento, sé que me porte algo infantil…_

_-O para nada my lady- Lumiere se acercó a la castaña, tomando su mano para poderla besar._

_Din Don, igual intento saludar a la chica iniciando una pelea con Lumiere, a la castaña le pareció un poco gracioso, con una sonrisa y agitando la cabeza se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaba sentado el pequeño niño que la visito la noche anterior._

_-Buenos días Belle._

_-Oh buenos días Chip._

_-Quieres un poco-Le ofreció de su plato de cereal._

_-Me encantaría._

_-Chip, recuerda tus modales-La madre del pequeño lo reprendió por hablarle a la castaña como si fueran conocidos.-Te tienes que diri…_

_-Oh, no tiene que haber tantas formalidades, está bien que solo me digan Belle. _

_Los presentes se presentaron ante la chica, después de esto se sentaron en la mesa a comer y hablar un poco para conocerse._

_-oh linda suena tan interesante…-Decía amable la de blancos cabellos._

_-Sigo diciendo que esto está muy mal, Señorita Belle, debería de esperar al amo para desayunar…-Sugería angustiado el rellenito._

_-Tonterías Din Don, no ceno la pobre es obvio que desayunes temprano.-Le respondía con su asentó francés, mientras le daba un golpe._

_-No, puedo esperarme se me hace tarde, para ir a la universidad…_

_-Recuerde que el amo dijo que no podría salir…_

_Y nuevamente iniciaron con otra discusión, la Sra. Potts los intentaba calmar._

_-¿Así que también vas a la escuela?-Le preguntaba alegre el pequeño Belle asintió con una sonrisa- que bien podemos ir juntos, Philip también te puede llevar._

_Y el mencionado entro a la habitación, se quedó anonadado al ver a la castaña en ella se formó una gran sonrisa y corrió a abrazarlo este correspondió el abraso elevándola y dando vueltas._

_-Belle, cuanto tiempo._

_-_ _Philip, sí que has crecido. _

_Todos los de la habitación los miraban sorprendidos, el joven al dejar a la oji-miel en el piso deposito un beso en la mejilla, pequeño error, en ese preciso momento el oji-azul, parecía que su cabello estaba erizado, en su ojos de podía notar gran ira, tenía empuñadas las manos con pasos firme se acercó hasta los jóvenes._

_Continuara…_

* * *

Se que tardo mucho, pero maldita escuela.

Bien, este fin se supone que seria un **One-shot** pero las ideas surgen y surgen en fin tal ves el siguiente cap sea el ultimo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Reviews = Escritora feliz = Intentar actualizar mas rápido

NaomyRO22 OffLine


	3. Capitulo III

**Los personajes de Beauty and the Beastes propiedad de Disney, solo los eh ****utilizado sin fines de lucho para dar vida a esta loca historia.**

**¬u¬- Aparte que es una de mis películas favoritas, de las pocas que me gustan de princesas.**

**En fin ya han esperado bastante. **

**Os dejo con la lectura:**

* * *

_**"¿No sabes conducir?"**_

-Belle, cuanto tiempo.

\- Philip, sí que has crecido.

Todos los de la habitación los miraban sorprendidos, el joven al dejar a la oji-miel en el piso deposito un beso en la mejilla, pequeño error, en ese preciso momento el dueño de tremenda mansión entro al comedor, parecía que su cabello estaba erizado, en sus ojos se podía notar gran ira, tenía empuñadas las manos, con pasos firme se acercó hasta los jóvenes.

Jalando sin ninguna delicadeza del brazo a la castaña, poniéndola tras de él, miraba directo a los ojos al joven que ten enfrente de él, Philip solo paso un poco de saliva, tenía que admitir que Adam lo intimidaba.

PVO. Adam

Observe a ese tipo de pies a cabeza no era mal parecido, es rubio, ojos negros, un tanto escuálido y unos centímetros más bajito que yo, ni yo mismo entendí me reacción, pero algo era seguro no podía dejar que ese idiota se interponga en mis planes.

-¿Quién eres imbécil?

-Yo, yo bueno, señor, yo, soy soy Philip…

-Y me podrías decir que… -No pude terminar de hablar ya que escuche un quejido, y me di cuenta que aun sujetaba del brazo a Belle, del cual lo apretaba más por el coraje que sentía, ella se intentaba liberar sin mucho éxito, la mire demandándole una respuesta.

Seguía forcejeando para liberase, hasta que me dio una patada en la pierna forzándome a soltarla.-Mierda, ¿Por qué…!

-Primera lo hice porque me estabas lastimando, segunda es de mala educación interrumpir una conversación y tercera esa no es forma de hablarle…

-Es mi casa así que yo puedo hacer la que yo quiera…

Fue la primera chica en atreverse a retarme, se notaba un gran brillo en sus ojos, determinación, coraje.

-No por ello le faltaras a respeto a las personas…

-Yo sé cómo trato y me dirijo a mis empleados…-Simplemente la ignore y centre mi atención en ese enclenque- ¿Y bien?-El pobre estaba temblando.

-Se, se,se, señor… Amo Adam, soy, soy Philip, el el chofer.

-Eso lo se, puedo saber que hacías besando a mi… mi –Muy bien, no sabía exactamente qué relación tenía con Belle y mucho menos porque me enfureció verla tan cercas de ese, digo nos conocimos en una situación un tanto turbia, la estuve vigilando cerca de un mes conozco muchas cosas de ella, claro está que ella no lo sabe, así de la nada me le presento y le pido matrimonio, bien al meditarlo eso es acoso, pero encontré la palabra apropiada supongo.- Es mi, mi prometida…-Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, seguido de barias quejas, reclamos y bla bla…. Belle solo se limitó a hacer una mueca de desagrado.

-Yo, yo bueno señor disculpe, yo y Belle, digo la Señorita…

-Philip, es mi mejor amigo casi un hermano, el siempre ayudaba a mi padre a trasladar sus inventos.

-Sí, así es Señor, por así decirlo yo era su burro de carga o caballo o, o algo así… como, como sea.-Ni el mismo sabía lo que decía, pero le creí.

-Tks, me da igual, ya lárgate.

-sí, si gracias… con permiso.-Salió a toda velocidad de la habitación.

Al girarme la castaña me miraba amenazadoramente, solo la ignore y me dirigí al comedor.

-Si queremos que todos nos crean que vamos a ser un matrimonio muy feliz, será mejor que me obedezcas y hagas lo que…

-Vamos Chip, senos ara tarde.

-Sip

La chica tomo al pequeño rubio y lo ayudo a ponerse la mochila e igual ella tomo sus cosas, ignorando por completo lo que decía.

-A donde crees que vas acabo de…

-A la escuela.

-Pero te he dicho…

-De que me sirve que pagues todo, si no voy a asistir a clases.

Y sin más se fueron, dejándome con la boca abierta sin saber que contestarle, Din Don, Lumiere y la Sra. Potts, solo me miraban sin decirme nada, al segundo siguiente salí corriendo, vi como ese escuálido le abría la puerta del auto para que subiera el mocoso, Belle se iba a subir del lado del copiloto, apenas iba a abrir la puerta la tome del brazo para evitar que se subiera.

-Entonces te daré algo más a cambio.

-No quiero.

-Puedes pedir lo que quieras, dinero tu vida resuelta, es más sencillo.

-Quiero ir a la escuela.

-¿Por qué?

-Te are unas preguntas, ¿en qué gastas tu tiempo?, lo poco que pude hablar con Din Don, Lumiere y la Sra. Potts, me doy cuenta que ellos hacen todo tu trabajo, gracias a ellos aun conservas tu fortuna, ¿para qué quieres tanto dinero y poder?, si realmente no sabes que es todo lo que tienes y no haces nada, estoy segura que si no fuera por ellos perderías todo de la noche a la mañana.

No esperaba eso, digo sé que soy millonario dueño de barias propiedades cuales no se realmente, pero soy el dueño de las empresas Warren-Ing y nunca he estado en alguna de ellas, cada vez que mi padre me quería enseñar, decidía mejor escaparme y divertirme, salir, gastar y gastar, comprarme amigos y ok no hacía nada no sabía con precisión de que y de cuanto era dueño.

-Claro que sí, tengo una agenta muy ocupada.

Belle, me miraba sin creerme.- Aja, are como que te creo… dices tener una agenda muy ocupada así que no te distraigo mas, e igual yo tengo muchas cosas por hacer.-Sin más se subió al auto, dejándome con la boca abierta sin saber que responderle. Mierda, no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya, corrí hacia al lado del conductor, mire a ese rubiecito y sin decirle nada me dio las llaves del auto, me subí y cerré la puesta con gran fuerza, puse la llave en su lugar para encender el auto, tomando el volante con firmeza, al segundo instante me quede congelado mirando hacia todos los lados, buscando una ayuda en como tenía que proseguir. Pasaron algunos segundos y yo seguía en la misma posición.

-No sabes manejar, ¿cierto?-Me miraba con superioridad esa castaña, no lo iba a admitir y no le iba a dar gusto.

-Yo…-Carajo, tenía bastantes años sin conducir, era más sencillo solo subirme al auto y decirle a ese tonto a donde me llevara mientras yo jugaba en el… mientras yo iba haciendo otras cosas importantes. –Tks, tu idiota… no sé dónde queda la universidad, así que te dejare que nos lleves.- Me baje, del carro y rápidamente me volví a subir en la parte trasera, era obvio que me sabia el caminos, peo fue la mejor excusa que se me ocurrió, me sorprendió ver a ese chiquillo.- Y tu ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, es, es que Philip… siempre me lleva a la…-Ese pequeño se intentaba alejar la más que podía de mí.

-Eso, a mí no me importa, solo lárgate que…

-Claro que no.

-¿Como que no?, nosotros necesitamos el auto, él se puede ir caminando o yo que se…

-Es un niño, no lo puedes mandar solo, aparte que ya es tarde y yo le dije que podíamos ir juntos y una cosa mas no les puedes hablar así, tienen nombres al igual que tú, _bestia_.

En su mirada había gran determinación y poco de intimidación, no pude seguir discutiendo, por el momento lo ignorare, solo desvié mi mirada, sabía que en cierta manera tenía razón su argumento. Solo solté un bufido y de inmediato Philip, subió al auto y arranco.

Primero fuimos a dejar al mocoso, y después llegamos a la maldita universidad, la chica le agradeció a su "amiguito" y estaba dispuesta a marcharse, antes de eso me baje del auto y la tome del brazo haciendo que me mirara.

-Escucha vendré por ti a la salida…

-No es necesario yo… -Por primera vez pude notar un poco cariño en su mirada

-No te estoy preguntando, lo are…-Al decir esto su semblante cambio a uno frio, solo le reste importancia, e iba a iniciar a protestar, la calle dándole un beso el cual ella no correspondió, solo se quedó con los ojos abierto, confundida por mi acción, me separe de ella solo un poco, acercándome a su oído en voz baja.- Escucha, si queremos que nos crean es mejor que iniciemos a aparentar "lo mucho que nos amamos"…-Por fin la solté y la mire con una media sonrisa, ella seguía procesando lo que acaba de suceder, no yo sabía bien porque lo hice, pero en cierta manera tenía razón ya quedaba menos de un mes, tenía que poner en marcha este maldito plan.- Así que vendré pro ti _Amorr._-Esto último lo dije un poco más fuerte, le lance un beso y me subir al auto, por el retrovisor veía al rubio dudoso, solo moví un poco mi seño y este al instante arranco, por alguna razón ver a la chica en ese estado me hizo sonreír recuperando todo mi orgullo y arrogancia.

Todo el camino estuve sumido en mis pensamientos, recordando las palabras de esa oji-miel _"¿para qué quieres tanto dinero y poder?, si realmente no sabes que es todo lo que tienes y no haces nada"_, era duro de admitir pero, agr, tenía razón llegaría a la mansión y ¿qué es lo que aria?... pues no mucho… solo perder el tiempo, mierda.

Al llegar a la mansión, ese inútil me abrió la puerta, espero hasta que bajara, seguido cerró la puerta y se dispuso a estacionar el auto en el garaje.

-Idio…-Me detuve un poco al recordar la conversación de hace uso mementos _"no les puedes hablar así, tienen nombres al igual que tú, bestia" _,aaagr maldición, porque sus palabras resonaban tanto en mi mente.- Phi, phi…-Solo si recordara su nombre.

\- Philip, señor… -Me aclaro ese rubio al ver mi duda, no entiendo por qué pero me sentía avergonzado solo mantenía mi vista hacia un punto distante.

-Sí, si como sea, Philip… necesito…-Joder nunca antes había pedido ayuda a alguien, pero igual no tenía muchas cosa que hacer y menos a alguien mas que me pudiera ayudar, no es que no tenga amigos, pero se burlaría, en fin por algo son mis empleados y se les paga no es como que me haga un favor.-Necesito… Grrrr que me enseñes a manejar!

_**~Continuara…~**_

* * *

Lo se tarde bastante, pero jeje me había olvidado por completo d este fic, solo me eh centrado en terminar unos que tengo

de FROZEN, lo siento jeje de echo este cap lo tenia desde hace tiempo, lo siento mucho.

Espero y aun alguien lo lea, y bueno prometo que en cuando termine los cap, de inmediato los subiré, espero y sino mínimo cada dos semanas.

Es que, los finc, de FROZEN, me están consumiendo, son tantas ideas y a la ves no se como expresarla. TnT

En fin muchas gracias por su comentarios

~ro~

~Guest~

~Beth Warlow~

~Kaho - Kazuki~

Y de igual forma a los que se toma su tiempo de leer astas locuras, sin dejar comentarios.

NaomyRO22 OffLine


	4. Capitulo IX

Lo de siempre l**os personajes de Beauty and the Beastes son propiedad de Disney, solo los eh ****utilizado sin fines de lucho para dar vida a esta loca historia.**

Sin mucho que decir, nos leemos abajo.

Os dejo con la lectura, la cual espero disfruten.

* * *

**_"T__rillizas Bobas"_**

_-Sí, si como sea, Philip… necesito…-Joder nunca antes había pedido ayuda a alguien, pero igual no tenía muchas cosa que hacer y menos a alguien más que me pudiera ayudar, no es que no tenga amigos, pero se burlaría, en fin por algo son mis empleados y se les paga no es como que me haga un favor.-Necesito… Grrrr que me enseñes a manejar!_

-Se, señor… no no tiene que presionar a fondo…-Me decía con temor el rubio, se sujetaba con fuerza del asiento.

-Tks, si ya se…

-Bien ahora puede mirar por el retrovisor o mirar usted mismo hacia la parte trasera, como se sienta más cómodo.

Me gire ya que en el maldito retrovisor no lograba ver bien, por estar concentrado en ver la parte trasera, no me fije al hacer el cambio, en lugar de ponerlo en reversa, lo puse en marcha chocando con un arbusto, esto me enfureció de sobre manear empecé a golpear el volante e intente bajarme y el maldito cinturón me lo impidió haciéndome simplemente enfurecer más. El rubio, presiono el botón para soltarme el cinturón, sin más me baje del auto e inicie a patear el desgraciado arbusto.

-Joder, porque te tienes que atravesar en mi camino.

-Joven Adam…

Escuche la inconfundible voz amable y delicada de la Sra. Potts, al girarme vi que estaba acompañada por Din Don, Lumiere los cuales parecía que discutía.

-¿Que quie…?-No entiendo por qué resonaban en mi cabeza las pocas conversaciones que he tenido con esa castaña, mierda odio que tenga razón, ellos siempre han estado conmigo, intente suavizar un poco mi voz- ¿Que necesita Sra. Potts?- Los otros dejaron su pelea para poner su atención en mí, el trio se me quedo mirando extrañados.

-Yo, yo… solo quería avisarle Joven Adam, que ya tiene que ir por la Señorita Belle.

-Sí, gracias…-Mire mi reloj y en efecto ya era un poco tarde, me dispuse a entrar nuevamente al auto, el enclenque de Philip se apresuró a abrirme la puerta del lado de los pasajeros, no objete ya era tarde era mejor que el condujera, aparte que no puedo dejar que esa oji-miel vea como conduzco, no hasta que recuerde como hacerlo bien.

-Espere, joven…-Lumiere con su singular acento me llamo antes de que entrara en el auto, me gire encontrándome a pocos centímetros de distancia del par inseparable que se la viven peleando, retrocedí unos algunos paso al sentir mi espacio personal invadido.

-Vera, joven Adam, debe de saber, no…-Tartamudeaba nervios Din Don, nunca es sido un hombre de mucha paciencia, pero intentaba hacer un esfuerzo para no terminarle gritando, aun las palabra de la castaña me seguían atormentando, agradezco que Lumiere se metiera a la conversación prefiero su asentó al tartamudeo del regordete.

-Bueno, lo que intenta decir, es que Forte's… necesita que firme algunos documentos, Joven Adam.

-Y dónde están.

-Bueno, ese es el problema Joven, Forte's quiere que valla a la empresa, esta vez no nos ha querido decir nada.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir?, ustedes se encargan de todo eso y yo solo de firmar y cosa así…- La verdad, detestaba todo ese papeleo y el solo hecho de usar un traje, y la maldita corbata me desquicia.

-No nos ha querido dar explicaciones, solo pidió que fuera lo antes posible.-Concluyo Lumiere.

-Bien, iré cuando pueda tengo asuntos más importantes y entre ellos es Belle.- ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?, veo la duda en ello, solo los ignoro y me subo al auto, presiono el botos que está en la puerta para bajo el vidrio de la ventana.- Din Don, Lumiere, necesitare que me pongan al corriente de todo los negocios.-Mantenía mi vista al frente, escucho como daban una afirmativa- Y… gracias a los tres.- Porque lo dije, no sé, solo sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, rápidamente subí el vidrio para evitar verlo, lo tengo que admitir me sentí un poco avergonzado en todos los años que han estado con migo nunca les había agradecido por nada de lo que han hecho.

El rubio arranco el auto, estábamos en completo silencio, meditaba respecto a lo del testamento, los negocios familiares, que después de varios años tenía que ir nuevamente a las empresa de mi padre, que ahora es mía… bueno pronto será totalmente mía, solo había ido a las empresas como cinco veces o menso y eso porque mi padre me obligo siendo un niño menor de ocho años no podía objetar mucho que digamos.

Forte's Master, es un tipo algo tétrico muy serio, sé que el ayudo a mi padre con varios tratos y negocios, como es que termino al frente de las empresas después de la muerte de mis padres, bueno ni yo se eso, lo poco que recuerdo es que mi padre no le tenía gran confianza más el sujeto es bueno en sus trabaja. Din Don y Lumiere igual están al cargo creo o yo que sé, ellos son los que se encargan de justificarme en todas esa ridículas fiestas que un empresario tiene que asistir, al igual que en las juntas que se hacen, se encargan de leer todos los documentos que me piden que firme y cosa así. Bueno por algo mis padres les tenían gran confianza a esos tres, desde que tengo memoria, Din Don, Lumiere y la Sra. Potts le han sido leales a mi familia, ayudado en mi crianza y en lo que requerían mis padres.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba enfrente de la universidad, me baje del auto y mire hacia todos los lados buscando a Belle, miro mi reloj, bueno llegamos como diez minutos de lo previsto, e intento calmarme, me recargo en el auto de brazos cruzados, cierro los ojos un momento y nuevamente medito lo que me ha pasado este día y apenas y faltaban cinco a las tres de la tarde, joder creo que es la primera vez que aprovecho realmente un día.

Escucho unos murmullos, respecto a mi auto el cual es del año así que está más que claro que llama mucho la atención y es más que obvio que me reconozcan por alguno que otro escándalo, que día chisme que se me ha creado o por las fiestas que hago y algunas chicas apreciaban mi encantadora figura, no lo negare soy absolutamente perfecto todas las chicas caen ente mí, en fin no les tomo importancia a ninguna por que no se, simplemente no llamaban mi atención y no sentía ningún interés en estarles coqueteando como suelo hacerlo.

Así que sigo con los ojos cerrados, hasta que de un trio de chicas escucho que mencionan a mi oji-miel y como puedo estar seguro, simple hay una explicación investigue mucho de ella por un mes entero y sé que es la única chica en la universidad con ese nombre, carajo eso me hace ver como un acosador, menos mal que ya tiene dieciocho.

Tks, como sea abro los ojos para ver quiénes son esa chicas, parpadee un par de veces creí que me encandilo el sol o algo así, vi a tres chicas idénticas, rubias y color de ojos, no se no les preste mucha atención, pero creo que cafés o algo así, su color de ropa era lo único que las distinguía, me importa un comino el trio solo les pongo atención a su conversación.

-Hay es tan encantador Gastón…

-Si no sé qué le ve a esa tonta de Belle…

-si solo es una rata de biblioteca…

Si, definitivamente estaban hablando de Belle French, no comprendo por qué me molestaba que se expresaran así de ella, más lo deje pasar al fin de cuentas son unas chicas que no saben ni lo que dicen así que las perdonare por esta vez, sigo escuchando.

-Pero, recuerden con este favor que le hemos hecho.

-Siii, por fin se va a olvidar de la estúpida de Be…

Sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la universidad, algo me decía que esa hijas de… joder si le hicieron algo, no me detendré por que sean mujeres, mientras coro sin rumbo alguno, del el bolcillo de mi pantalón saco mi iPhone de última generación, lo desbloqueo busco entre mis contactos el nombre de Belle, "carajo", me detengo en seco y lo medito un poco, en su información vi su número, pero nunca se me ocurrió guardarlo y mucho menos se lo pedí.

Seguí caminando, desesperado por recordar el maldito número, hasta que termino chocando con alguien, solo eso me faltaba ya estaba en mi limite pero intentaba mantener la poca calma que me quedaba, el sujeto con el que choque dejo caer barias hojas, que de inmediato se puso a recoger mientras se disculpaba, le reste importancia y decide a ayudar al sujeto, le entregue un puño de hojas de las que recogí.

-Lo siento mucho…

-Está bien, no importa.

Cuando me ve el sujeto, palideció mas de la que ya estaba, haciendo resaltar más su melena pelirroja y sus ojos negros, creo que ya lo he visto antes junto con Webster, si no mal recuerdo son tres sujetos los que están al cargo de la universidad y los que mantiene informados a Din Don y Lumiere, de cada movimiento.

-Joven Adam, disculpe no lo vi.

-Si no importa cr…-Intentaba recordar su nombre, al notar mi duda se apresuró a presentarse.

\- Crane Block.

-Bien, Crane necesito saber dónde se encuentra Belle French, joder sé que va a ser casi imposible pero…

-La señorita Belle, debe de estar en la enfermería con las trillizas Claudia, Laura y Paula, tuvieron un pequeño accidente en el salón, muy amablemente se ofrecieron en llevarla a…

No deje que terminara de hablar, salí disparado hacia la enfermería más o menos sabia donde quedaba, subí las escaleras lo más rápido que podía pareciera que las iba brincando, porque tenía que estar en el segundo piso la maldita enfermería, no entiendo por qué pero la desesperación me invadía, me era eterno llegar, apretaba con gran fuerza los puños, joder recordé la conversación de esas rubias y solo perdía más la cordura, el detonante fue cuando escuche unos gritos, seguido de cosas rompiéndose y cayendo, por fin estaba enfrente de la desgraciada puesta, agarre con firmeza el picaporte, lo intente girar más este no cedía, lo que me faltaba tenía el maldito seguro no lo pensé ni dos veces, le día una patada a la puerta, cedió ante el impacto, abrí los ojos de sobre manera, apretaba la quijada con fuerza y estoy seguro que deje salir un gruñidos.

Era inconcebible lo que estaba ente mis ojos, sin más me adentre a la habitación, abalanzándomele a ese imbécil oji-azul.

_**.:Continuara...:.**_

* * *

Se qeu al principio dije que era un One-shot y que terminaría en este cap o creo que el anterior, bueno

la cosa es que gracias a sus comentarios y que nuevas ideas sirguen, se alargara mas este finc y ya no se

con exactitud cuantos cap mas valla a tener.

Violette Moore - Si intentare actualizarla mas seguido, espero te haya gustado el cap

RO89- Bueno, bestia aun es una bestia pero bueno hace su esfuerzo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y de igual forma a esos lectores que no dejan Reviews

GRACIAS POR TOMARSE SUS TIEMPO.

P.D: No se por que pero me gusta hacer concursos, haber quien adivina ¿De donde saque el apellido de Belle?

El regalo después lo negociaremos e igual pueden comentar que es lo que quisieran de premio.

Sin mas NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"


End file.
